


Purple Blood

by Depression_jpg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Discrimination, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depression_jpg/pseuds/Depression_jpg
Summary: There are three packs, Pack Maria, Pack Sina and Pack Rose all of which are decently sized villages housing Alphas, Betas and omegas.The color of your blood determines your rank in society. If you have regular crimson blood you are treated just like every one else. If your blood is a bright shade of amethyst you are immediately looked down upon and deemed a monster and impure. What happens when the strong respected Alpha leader of Sina meets a small purple blooded omega from pack Maria?...... I suck at summaries





	Purple Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really shitty story ;p

The Pack leader of Sina really is something to look at. Chocolate brown hair, bright emerald eyes, caramel tanned skin, a scent that would make any omega in the village drop down to their knees and submit. His presence alone screamed dominance.

That is why when he went to visit the Pack of Maria for business with the other Pack leader the omegas swarmed him like bees to their hive. The Pack leader of Maria, Mikasa, ordered one of the omegas from the village to give him a tour around the place.

Overall the village was beautiful. Small wooden houses covered in vines and pink and lilac flowers and bakeries and shops. It was quite a busy village considering the moderate population it had.

There Alpha Eren Jaeger was, sitting on a bench before a field with two female omegas on either side of him swooning. Of course wanting to make a good impression and overall just being omegas they showered him in compliments from ''Oh your hair is so soft Alpha,'' to ''Your so attractive, how are you unmated?'' 

Eren never really cared for omegas like these. He knew they were only in it because he was attractive. But aside from that he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. In amongst the tall soft grass sat a tiny raven haired omega prodding at a small black beetle with his index finger, a look of wonder on his face. The Alpha shamelessly stared becoming entranced with the small raven.

The two omegas either side of Eren seemed to notice his staring.  
''We don't talk to that omega, Alpha'' stated the blonde omega on his right.  
''He is impure,'' the brunette omega to Eren's left told him.  
''Impure? what do you mean?'' Eren asked obvious confusion laced his tone.  
''You don't know?'' the blonde said ''he has purple blood''  
''I thought those where only fairytales,'' Eren said a mixture of confusion and unbelieving in his tone.  
''Yeah, we thought so too until that omega monster entered our village,'' The brunette omega stated in obvious distaste  
''What makes him a monster, has he ever done anything?'' Eren asked. There was no way such an innocent looking thing is a monster.  
''He hasn't done anything its just the color of his bloo-'' She was cut off by her friend  
''Genevieve, Mackenzie come here!'' She waved them over.  
''We have to leave but you should stay clear of that omega,'' they got up to leave.

Obviously Eren dIsn't listen because the first thing the did when they left was walk straight towards that omega and sit down next to him. the omega looked up at him warily before quickly looking back down avoiding his gaze.

''You looked lonely so I came to sit with you,'' The omega said nothing just continuing to look at the hands on his lap.   
''Whats your name?'' the Alpha asked, ''Levi'' the omega stated in a quite voice, so quiete infact that the Alpha almost could'nt hear him.  
Levi huh? beautiful name the Alpha taught to himself. ''Look, I really can't be talking to you, I am not allowed to talk to Alphas,'' the omega said quietly.  
''why not?'' the Alpha asked him. When asking the omega the raven looked like he was about to cry until a beautiful blue butterfly landed on the tip of the ravens nose and he let out a soft giggle with a light pink blush on his face.  
And in that moment the Alpha realised that this is the most beautiful omega he has ever seeing his life.


End file.
